Naruto's Sports Rush: Pool Chicken
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Kirika recruits Naruto to help her against a suspicious CEO in the Eiken Tournament and harasses him along the way. NarutoxKirika. AU.


Welcome back to the **_Naruto/Eiken _**series where he is now paired up the break-out character and fan-favorite Kirika Misono as he once again helps the Eiken team through another water-tournament; of some sorts.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own **_Naruto_** or **_Eiken_**.  
**Notes: **Kirika is now 18 and about to graduate.

* * *

**A PYROSKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Naruto headed to a gym where he was told to meet his client, a woman named Kirika who had hired him to help with the Eiken club. He identified the address as the correct location and entered it.

He wondered through the gym until he came to a room with a swimming pool and he looked to see Lin on the diving board preparing to dive in the water while Komoe and Komon practiced swimming formations.

Chiharu shyly sat at the pool's edge while Yuriko chased after Densuke in the water and Komoe looked over to Naruto before smiling.

"Hi, you're Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, right?" Komoe said.

"Yes." Naruto said.

"I'm Komoe of the Eiken club." Komoe smiled.

"Welcome!" Lin called from the diving board before diving.

"If this is the Eiken club, where's this Kirika woman?" Naruto asked before a purple-haired woman with eyes of the same color ran at him and he spun around in time to see her jump. Her crotch flew into his face and knocked him onto his back.

"You! Whiskered-guy!" The woman said once she knocked Naruto down and he lie there; temporarily stunned.

With a soft chuckle the woman got off him and Naruto looked up to see possibly the woman, who was probably the most eye-grabbing person alive to him. She wore a skimpy black, sling swimsuit that did little-to-nothing at holding her massive breasts of 39G (99cm) that jiggled with her every movement and Naruto found it hard to look at her without getting hard.

"So, Naruto, you've made it, at last." Kirika smiled.

"Yeah, I got your message and everything." Naruto nervously said while purposely looking off into the distance and she rested her hands on her size 24 (61 cm) hips against him while still smiling at him.

"All right, then, put this on and join us." Kirika said as she presented tiny black swim-briefs to him and he blinked at how small it looked.

"Something wrong? Come on; try it on." Kirika said.

"Don't you have any other swimwear?" Naruto asked.

"No, that's all we've got." Kirika said before Naruto took the briefs into the changing room and came back out wearing them.

"Looks good on you, Naruto." Kirika smiled and Naruto slightly groaned. Though he could walk normally in them, he felt the briefs were a bit tight in the crotch area.

"They feel a bit tight." Naruto said and Kirika turned to his direction; her breasts jiggling much to his blushing reaction.

"Really; have a seat." Kirika said as she pointed at a nearby bench and Naruto sat there. Smirking, she walked over to him and sat on his crotch.

"What are you doing?" Naruto started to say before Kirika pressed her breasts against his face and grinded her crotch against his. She placed her hands on his shoulders and smothered Naruto's head into her cleavage.

She laughed as she grinded her rear on his lap and Naruto let out muffled protests inside of Kirika's deep cleavage. He groaned as he felt himself growing harder and Kirika ceased dry-humping him to free the blonde's head to look down at his crotch.

Thanks to how tight the briefs were, she was able to see the full shape of his erection and chuckled.

"They seem to fit just fine to me, Naruto." Kirika laughed while stroking Naruto's hair and getting off him; leaving him covering his crotch and blushing deeply. She stood and pressed her rear against his face before he jumped back as he nearly fell off the bench, making her laugh.

"All right, then, this way." Kirika said before Naruto crouched while he staggered to the pool and she told him they'd be in a competitive contest with a nearby CEO. Once he was in the pool, Kirika instructed him to hold still while she jumped on his shoulders and nearly pushed him underwater.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as Kirika's breasts were now squishing the top of his head and he blushed while she sat upon his shoulders.

"We're going to be in a chicken tournament against the CEO and one of her lackeys. So, we need to get prepared as possible." Kirika said.

"But…" Naruto started to say as Kirika pressed her bosom against his head and he felt himself getting hard again with his speedo brief leaving little to the imagination. He groaned at how hard he was and Kirika wiggled her rear on his shoulders.

"All right, march." Kirika said before Naruto held onto her legs and walked around the pool with her breasts slowly bouncing against the back of his head.

"Kirika-san, what kind of bet did you make with that CEO woman again?" Yuriko asked as she swam around in the water and eyed Naruto's erection.

"I told her if we lost to her that we'd all work for her." Kirika said.

"Why would you do that?!" Naruto asked out of shock.

"Hey, it seemed like a good idea at the time." Kirika said.

"How?" Naruto asked and in response, Kirika sandwiched his head from behind in between her breasts. She energetically jiggled them together and smothered his face.

"Well, I said if we won, she'd back off and leave us alone before making another one saying we'd all work for her in our swimsuits all day. It's a win-win type thing to me." Kirika said.

"Oh, my." Lin said.

"Well, in that case, we'll have to do our best." Komoe smiled.

"Yes, let's do our best, right, Naruto-san." Densuke said.

"Right." Naruto said before Kirika began swinging her cleavage around and grinding her immense bosom on his head.

"That's more like it." Kirika laughed and Naruto nervously did the same. Suddenly, clapping as heard and everyone's attention was guided to a tall brown-haired woman of 6'2 with dark eyes who wore a black work dress with the top buttons undone to expose her J-sized ("44") cleavage of 110 cm.

"Well, well, training before the big finals, are we?" The woman said.

"Yes and don't get too smug." Kirika smirked.

"You've even gone as far as to recruit a ninja from a distant land. You must be sincerely desperate to resort to such methods." The woman, the CEO woman, sneered.

"Well, extra help is extra help; no matter where they're from." Kirika smiled.

"Hey, Konoha ninja, why not come work for me?" The CEO smiled.

"Why should I do that?" Naruto answered and the CEO snapped her fingers before many men in work coveralls appeared out of nowhere. The men all bowed before the CEO and she smiled.

"If I wanted to be hired to do that, I'll go work in a Disney movie." Naruto frowned.

"See? Naruto isn't part of the bet and just wait because in a few days, we'll give you a run for your money." Kirika said.

"We'll just see about that." The CEO said before she snapped her fingers and her workers stood up before following her out of the gym.

"Say, Kirika, what is she the CEO of, anyway?" Naruto asked.

"She's the CEO of the company that gives supplies to our club and another reason I made the bet is we were running low on funds." Kirika said

"Sounds like you made a pretty absurd bet to me." Naruto said and Kirika laughed while continuing with squishing his head between her breasts.

"That's where you come in, Naruto." Kirika said.

"Don't worry; we'll win." Naruto said.

"All right then, just a couple of more laps around the pool and we're done for the day." Kirika smiled at the blonde and he nodded before beginning to swim again.

_Later on_

"All right, practice for today went better than expected." Kirika said.

"Yes, it sure did." Komoe said.

"Let's keep at it for a few more days." Lin said.

"Right." Densuke said and Chiharu nodded.

"We'll show that CEO what we can do." Yuriko said.

"Are you sure about?" Komon said.

"Of course; especially since Naruto's here." Kirika said as she turned to Naruto with her immense chest swaying.

"We're counting on ya, Naruto-san." Komoe said.

"Don't worry; I'll see to it that none of you work for that CEO woman." Naruto said.

"Glad to hear it." Lin said before they departed and left Naruto with Kirika.

"Well, Kirika, not bad for a first day of practice, don't you think?" Naruto asked.

"Not bad at all. Now, hit the showers and wash off the chlorine." Kirika said and Naruto headed to the locker room before entering the showers. He removed his speedo and began to lather himself with the water.

Steam filled the room and Naruto was enjoying the shower so much that he didn't hear footsteps from a nearby person. The person grabbed some soap and approached the shower stall Naruto was in.

_*Theme from Psycho Shower Scene plays*_

Said person approached the shower and abruptly pulled back the curtain. Naruto spun around and Kirika entered the shower with her breasts smothering his chest.

"Kirika, what are you doing?" Naruto yelled as the naked woman laughed.

"Washing you." Kirika said as she lathered her breasts with the bar of soap and rubbed them against Naruto's chest. He blushed while she smirked and pressed her massive chest on him.

"Kirika, I can do it myself!" Naruto protested and she deviously laughed as she squished her breasts on his body and he froze at their softness. She jumped and her breasts bounced before encasing the blonde's head inside of her cleavage.

"Don't forget to wash behind your ears." Kirika chuckled as she squeezed Naruto's head in between her breasts and he grew hard while she covered him in suds. He moaned as he felt the purple-haired woman's hands rub his body before wrapping her legs around him.

She shook her torso and Naruto groaned inside of her bosom while she smothered his manhood between them. Kirika smirked at this and smiled at the stiffness her body was pressing against.

Kirika carefully got off Naruto and freed his head from her bosom. He yelled and turned around while shielding his erection from her eyesight.

"Kirika, I'm fine!" Naruto said before Kirika pressed her breasts on his back and lathered it with her soap-surrounded mounds. He shivered at the feeling and blushed like crazy as the water poured down his body.

"Ok, I'm clean now, bye." Naruto said as he tried to leave but Kirika placed her hands on either side of him and he continued to blush at her naked body. He groaned at his hardness and with quick speed, he dove between her legs.

He crawled forward before feeling something squishing on his back and show Kirika's shadow on his; realizing she was sitting on his back. She wiggled her rear on his backside and he held still with his erection throbbing from the woman's peach on him before she got off his back to press her body against him.

"You sure are an interesting guy, Naruto." Kirika grinned as her breasts flattened on Naruto's back and he felt her hands skimming his front. His face turned redder as Kirika felt the front of his body and rubbed her breasts against his back.

She then felt his heartbeat and chuckled before getting off him. Naruto stayed as he was as Kirika walked to the front of him and quickly pressed her rear against his face with great force.

He crawled back and pressed flat against the wall as Kirika's soaked rear squished against his face. Naruto stopped flailing his arms about as she wiggled and stirred her peach against him.

While working her large keister against his face, she smiled with glee and looked down at his erection. She wagged and swayed her ass on his face before stepping away from him.

"All right, Naruto, you're clean enough to me." Kirika said before swinging her breasts at him and they bumped against him for the final time. She stepped out the shower and left him sitting there stunned.

The only things going through Naruto's mind were Kirika's naked body and her teasing ways. Once his mind returned to being focused, he stood up before turning off the shower and drying off.

After getting dressed, he went back outside and found Kirika. He blushed and nervously chuckled as she walked over to him.

"All right, Naruto, get some rest and come back here tomorrow." Kirika said.

"Right." Naruto said.

_The Next day_

Naruto returned to the gym and nervously entered it since it had taken him a while for him to sleep the previous night since he couldn't get the thought of Kirika's body out of his head. For most of the night, he was in bed sweating in thought of the purple-haired woman and his heartbeat raced every time he thought about her teasing him in the shower.

"Ah, Naruto." Kirika said as he approached her.

"Hi, Kirika, shouldn't we practice? I could carry you on my shoulders." Naruto asked and Kirika chuckled.

"You couldn't even carry my butt." Kirika said and Naruto stepped into the pool before leaning against the edge. She sat down and practically plopped down on the blonde's shoulders.

"Don't worry; I can carry it easily." Naruto said and Kirika raised an eye.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or complimented." Kirika said as while Naruto laughed and she rested her breasts on his head. He smiled and walked through the water while carrying the busty Eiken leader.

Naruto smiled as Kirika's breasts slowly swayed on top of him and she smiled down at him. She smiled at him and though he didn't see her smile, he felt her upper body moving.

"Hey, Kirika?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?" Kirika said.

"How do we know that CEO isn't gonna try something funny when we have to challenge her?" Naruto asked.

"You know something? You're right. Knowing her, she's gotta have some kind of trick up her sleeve." Kirika said.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"That crazy woman could have who-knows-what running through her head." Kirika said.

"I know she's a bit on the outside of reality but what could she do that's unsettling?" Naruto responded and Kirika scratched her chin. She pondered for a while as Naruto carried her through the pool and she looked to Komon.

"Hey, Teacher, what do you think that CEO could do?" Kirika said to Komon.

"Uh, well, she could…could...uh." Komon stuttered.

"Could what?" Kirika asked.

"Sell us to as somebody else?" Komon said.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Like...a…a…another company where we have to be in our swimsuits all day." Komon stammered.

"Oh, my, that does seem unpleasant." Lin commented.

"Yeah, what if it's a company we don't even know about?" Yuriko said.

"You're all being ridiculous. What are the odds of that happening?" Kyoko said.

"Hey, it's gotta be something like that." Densuke said.

"Well, maybe she wouldn't do that." Chiharu said.

"I don't know. With that woman, anything's possible." Naruto said.

"I still say you're all paranoid." Kyoko scowled.

_Later on_

Their daily practice ended and Naruto stood outside with Kirika, who sucked on a banana while staring at him with her regular mischievous look.

"Hey, Kirika, how would you like some popsicles?" Naruto asked.

"Why not?" Kirika said as she ate her banana and chuckled at him. Once finding a store, Naruto bought both a vanilla and grape-flavored popsicle.

"Which would you like?" Naruto asked.

"Toss the vanilla over her." Kirika said and Naruto handed her the said popsicle. She slowly licked it while staring at the blonde next to her and he instantly knew what was going through her mind from the look on her face.

"So, Kirika, are you ready for the tournament tomorrow?" Naruto asked while starting to lick the popsicle.

"Yeah, it's time for that CEO to pay up." Kirika smiled.

"Yes, it is." Naruto said before looking off into the sunset and Kirika chuckled before swinging her chest in his direction. Her breasts whacked his face and he fell back onto the ground with the popsicle in his mouth.

Kirika jumped to her feet and stood over Naruto with her feet planted on either side of him.

"All right, be sure you get a good-night's rest so you'll be at the time of your game tomorrow." Kirika said and a breeze filled the air. The purple-haired woman's skirt flew up and revealed her bare crotch, much to Naruto's blushing embarrassment.

"Got it." Naruto answered and Kirika chuckled before getting off him. She walked off and looked at him while slowly licking her popsicle while intently looking at him.

_"Why are the hot ones always so crazy?" _ Naruto asked himself while absent-mindedly licking his own popsicle before calling it a day and going to get some rest for the tournament the next day.

_The Next Day_

Naruto stood in his speedo while Kirika stood in her sling bikini with the Eiken team as the challenge with the CEO drew closer and they stood ready.

"Well, Kirika, this is it." Naruto said.

"Time to show that CEO what we're made of." Kirika smiled before Komoe approached the two of them in a hurry.

"Naruto-san, Kirika-san, you'll never guessed what the CEO just said." Komoe said in a panic.

"What did she say?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I was getting out of the washroom when I heard her talking to one of her workers." Komoe began to say before what she said next shocked Naruto and the Eiken team.

_Moments later_

There was a massive pool of vanilla pudding in the center of the tournament arena and the audience watched from above.

"Are you ready to rumble?!" The announcer said and the audience roared in response.

"This Eiken tournament will be held in this pool of vanilla pudding and without further ado, let's bring in our challengers." The announcer said as two lights shone on two curtains on either side of the arena and both on two silhouettes behind them.

"On this side is our CEO who orchestrated this entire event and her loyal employee!" The announcer said as the curtain flew up to reveal the CEO and an overweight employee in swimsuits. She flaunted her scantily two-piece swimsuit and smiled out to the crowd.

"And our challengers of the Eiken team, Kirika Misono and Naruto of Konoha!" The announcer said as the curtain flew up to reveal Naruto and Kirika, who both nodded at one another.

_Mama Said Knock You Out by LL Cool J_

"Now, will the contestants enter the pool?" The announcer said before the CEO and her employee walked down to the pool with Naruto and Kirika did the same. Naruto and the employee entered the pool; both allowing their female partners to climb on top of their shoulders.

"In this game of chicken, we'll see which one falls into the pudding first. Begin!" The announcer said and with the thickness of the pudding, Naruto gripped Kirika's legs before charging towards the CEO and her employee.

"Charge." The CEO said before her employee marched forward in the water and she flexed her arms. Kirika smirked while cracking her knuckles and holding out her hands as Naruto approached the CEO.

With an energetic grin, Naruto nearly collided into the employee before Kirika and the CEO had enough space to clash. The CEO placed her hands on Kirika's shoulders before trying to push her off Naruto and she pushed against her opponent.

Both Naruto and the employee had their balance as their teammates battled atop their shoulders. He held onto her legs and she gripped the CEO's shoulders.

"Give up while you can; there's no beating the best." The CEO boastfully said and Kirika swung her breasts at her chin. Her mounds whacked against her rival's chin and she began to stagger back while losing her balance.

The CEO desperately wrapped her legs around her employee's neck and nearly choked him until he fell back into the pudding. Naruto and Kirika high-fived each other as their opponents sank into the pudding before the CEO angrily rose from the pudding with it stuck in her hair and so did her employee, who was covered in so much pudding that he looked like Homer Simpson.

"The winners are Eiken's Kirika and Naruto!" The announcer said and the audience erupted in cheer.

"This is coming out of your paycheck!" The CEO snapped at her employee.

"D'oh!" The employee said before they climbed out of the pudding pool and found Naruto and Kirika waiting for them.

"All right, you won the bet, happy now?" The CEO bitterly said.

"A little friend of ours told us you were going to sell us to a circus if we loss." Naruto said and the CEO's eyes grew wide before jumping to her feet. Kirika grabbed her by the back of the swimsuit and pinned her to the floor before performing a painful sharpshooter hold.

"Hey!" The employee began to say before Naruto pushed him back into the pool and grabbed a nearby microphone from the announcers' table.

"Ok, Kirika, chill, chill, relax, relax." Naruto said and Kirika calmed down while still holding the CEO by her ankles. He nodded before crouching down and holding the microphone to the CEO.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Naruto asked the CEO, who strained at Kirika's hold.

"I'm sorry! Oh, Kami, help me!" The CEO strained through clenched teeth.

"Hey, hey, I'll help you but you've gotta help me and you've gotta help these fans first." Naruto said.

"What?!" The CEO snapped.

"That's right, folks, apparently if Eiken lost, she would have tried to sell them to a circus." Naruto announced and the audience jeered at the CEO.

"You're the general CEO, you booked the match and now I'm gonna grab me some pudding for ya!" Naruto said and the audience along with the Eiken team clapped while cheering as he picked up a spoon from the table. He dipped it in the pool and held a spoonful of it to the CEO's mouth.

"We were just in that! Get that away from my mouth!" The CEO snapped.

"Do you like vanilla, CEO? You smell like it so I'll bet you must love it a lot." Naruto said.

"Back off, Blondie!" The CEO growled.

"See, things are cool right now. All I have to do is say the word Kirika." Naruto said in a falsetto voice and Kirika strengthen her hold on the CEO's legs, making her howl in pain.

"Oh, snap! Chill, chill, Kirika." Naruto said before Kirika did as told again and the CEO groaned in pain.

"See, this pain can stop right here, right now if you do one thing: eat the pudding." Naruto said.

"Kirika, I'm sorry!" The CEO said in an insincere voice.

"Come on, Miss CEO, eat the pudding." Naruto said.

"I am not gonna eat that pudding!" The CEO said.

"Well, my mind is kind of blank right now since there's only one word going through it and that's Kirika!" Naruto said and Kirika held the CEO's ankles so hard that her whole lower body lifted off the floor. As she screamed, Naruto took the opportunity to place the spoon in her mouth and dumped the pudding onto her tongue before holding the microphone to Kirika.

"Don't spit it out; everybody knows you swallow." Kirika said and the audience broke out laughing as the CEO ate the pudding before clearing her voice.

"Listen, Eiken team, I can make things real easy for. Kirika, I'm sorry." The CEO said before Naruto cut her off.

"You said Kirika, you said Kirika! Kirika?" Naruto said before Kirika pulled on the CEO's ankles and she yelled before snarling at the two of them.

"You messed with the wrong woman this time! I'm the CEO of this tournament! I'll make Eiken's life a living hell anyway! Now, let me go!" The woman snapped before Naruto took another spoonful of pudding before talking to the audience.

"Ah, you know what? She's got a point but I've got a better one: Kirika!" Naruto said before Kirika continue holding the CEO in the painful grip and allowing him to put the spoon back into the CEO's mouth.

"Are you ready to give the Eiken team the props they deserve?" Naruto asked and the CEO glared darkly at him.

"F you, F you, F you, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" The CEO snapped and Naruto put his hand to his chest in a mock fashion while standing up.

"F me? F moi? I believe the correct verb would be F you, CEO. Kirika?" Naruto said and Kirika held onto the CEO in the painful grip and she howled again as Naruto placed a spoonful of pudding into her mouth before the purple-haired woman released her legs.

"To quote John Cena, and that's how it's done! Word: Motherfreakin' Life!" Naruto said as Kirika laughed and the audience cheered while the CEO lie on the floor in complete humiliation. He then proceeded to high-five Kirika and held her arm in the air with the audience and the Eiken team alike continuing to cheer.

_Later_

Naruto sat in the sauna with Densuke and both of them chatted.

"So, who would have thought that CEO would stoop to trying to sell you guys to a circus?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, it doesn't look too good for the CEO now." Densuke sighed before Kirika entered the room.

"Kirika?!" Naruto said in shock while covering his crotch.

"What you doing here?" Densuke asked while doing the same.

"I've some business with Naruto. How I give you a free show?" Kirika asked and Densuke blushed.

"Free show?" Densuke asked while Kirika sauntered over to Naruto and straddled him. She smiled at him while grinding against him and he froze before Densuke stood up.

"Um, I'd better be going. I think I hear Chiharu-san calling me." Densuke before leaving the sauna in a hurry and Kirika chuckled while looking at Naruto. She smiled deviously and engulfed his head between her breasts.

"You really came through for us, Naruto." Kirika smiled while Naruto nervously laughed and she began to grind her crotch on his.

"That's what you paid me for, after all." Naruto said as Kirika shook her great chest with his head entrapped and he groaned as his manhood came to life underneath his towel.

"Well, it's time to give you some personal interest." Kirika smiled before swaying her chest and grinding against the shape of his erection akin to how she did days earlier. She released him and she framed his face before kissing the blonde while squishing her breasts on his chest.

Since this surprised him, he remained still as her tongue licked into his mouth and she rubbed her immense chest on him before he finally framed the purple-haired woman's face as his tongue struck back against hers.

Both stroked each other's cheek as Kirika rubbed her lower body against his and she reached down to grip his erection. He groaned as his tongue violently whacked and licked against Kirika's tongue until he won the battle of dominance and she moaned as she slightly leaned back.

Naruto broke the kiss and allowed Kirika to start kissing his neck while she lightly rubbed her hand against his erection before getting off his lap to stand in front of him. She grabbed either side of her bikini and removed it before standing in her glorious natural state.

Kirika placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders and kneeled over him to expose her womanhood. He blushed and looked up at the purple-haired woman before she nodded her approval.

So, he finally spread her folds apart and got a good look at her arousal within her body before licking into her entrance. Kirika smiled when she felt Naruto's tongue digging and licking into her tunnels before he palmed the small amount of her breasts that he could hold.

As he groped and massaged Kirika's breasts, she started moaning under her breath as his tongue snaked and wiggled inside of her womanhood. Naruto held onto Kirika's globes as his kneading of them also helped increase her wetness and she smiled as he rubbed her mounds.

Naruto's tongue licked the wetness of Kirika's walls and he took the opportunity to grip her tits. He twisted and yanked them forward as they grew hard with arousal while her chest swelled up from excitement.

He licked into Kirika's entrance while pinching and gripping her buds while she reached down to tenderly pat his forehead before rubbing her aroused clit. She moaned and closed her eyes while sinking her hand into the softness of her cleavage while Naruto's tongue traveled into her wetness.

The blonde's hands pulled on Kirika's tits as she sat over him and swayed her breasts. He rubbed his tongue against her innards and she shivered as her hand brushed on her clit while her other hand massaged her cleavage.

Naruto's left hand freed Kirika's tit before he started teasing her aroused folds and she whimpered at his tongue wagging inside of her pussy. She wiggled her fingers atop her clit and squeezed her free globe.

She caressed it against the mound which Naruto was teasing and she whimpered as her orgasm grew near. He palmed her breast and squeezed it as his tongue lashed at her walls while Kirika looked back at his growing erection.

Kirika smiled at it and before she could even think of what it tasted like, she moaned as her released washed out of her entrance and gave Naruto's taste buds a flavored rush. She smiled with glee as her fluids rushed out and looked to see the blonde lick them up as fast as he could.

"All right, Naruto, it's your shot now." Kirika said as she lifted herself and Naruto sat up as she removed his towel before licking her lips. Without wasting a minute, Kirika enclosed it between her breasts and chuckled seductively at how strong he felt inside of her globes while listening to his moans.

_"Let's see if this tastes better than bananas." _Kirika thought as she licked at the tip of Naruto's manhood and stirred her tongue around it. He rested against the bench as she kept her breasts squeezed together on his erection and sensually rubbed her tongue against it.

Naruto couldn't hold back and quickly started to thrust into Kirika's massive cleavage. She massaged and kneaded her breasts together on his growth as he shot it up into them and twirled her tongue against his hilt.

Since almost all of his erection was covered by her breasts, she made do as she opened her mouth and placed onto it. Naruto groaned as Kirika, impressed by how big it felt inside her mouth, began sucking on it and swirled her tongue around the head.

Naruto quickly but at the same time carefully thrust his erection into her mouth and her tongue lathered and rubbed against. He jerked his cock into her jiggling breasts and she closed her eyes as she bopped her head on it.

_"Bananas don't come close to this thing!" _Kirika thought in satisfaction as Naruto thrust his stiffness into her mouth and she kneaded her globes together on it. He gripped the bench as Kirika rubbed and caressed her bouncing mounds on his growth.

Kirika moaned at the taste of Naruto's length as her saliva covered his emerging foreskin and he gritted his teeth together as he knew he wouldn't be much longer before he came. His cock started twitching within Kirika's mouth and she eagerly waited for the blonde to cum.

She eyed him before winking and looking back at his erection as she squeezed her mounds on it. Naruto placed his hand atop Kirika's head as she sucked on him and kneaded her breasts on his shaft.

Finally, Naruto's manhood sprayed semen into Kirika's mouth and she held still as the taste of it made her hem in delight. The blonde panted in pleasure as his cum filled the buxom woman's mouth and she kept her mouth on it until he was done.

Kirika took her mouth off Naruto's length and swallowed his semen before setting it free from her cleavage. She licked her lips and straddled him before he pressed his lips on her right tit before starting to suckle it and he sank his fingers into her breasts.

Naruto rubbed his lips together on Kirika's tits as he massaged and toyed with them. She held his head to her mound and he grinded his canines together on her bud while rubbing the mounds together.

She moaned and started grinded her pussy against his tower. Kirika stroked Naruto's head as he bit down on her nipple and switched to the other.

Kirika whimpered as Naruto released her tit and switched to the other one before she brought her mouth to his ear.

"Ready to go, Naruto?" Kirika asked and Naruto winked at her as he suckled her tit. Just then, she lifted herself and both moaned as her womanhood took in his erection.

As his cock broke through her barrier and spread her walls, Kirika's eyes shimmered as she wrapped her arms around the back of Naruto's head and pulled him into her cleavage as she rolled her hips forward. He moaned inside of her cleavage before placing his hands on her ass cheek as he pumped his member into her entrance.

Naruto moaned as he jerked his crotch upright into Kirika's tunnels and her breasts jiggled on his head. She blushed as his growth thrashed about inside of her walls and Naruto moaned inside of her cleavage as he licked her heart while she thrust down onto his glory.

She held Naruto's head inside of her chest as her breasts heaved while he pounded his manhood into her entrance and it rammed against her innards. He held onto her plump rear while he rubbed his spiky hair against her deep cleavage before lying back on the bench.

He pressed his hands into Kirika's mounds and his fingers massaged her jiggling flesh as she placed her arms on either side of him. She shook her waist on his manhood as he drove it into her warmth and her globes bounced on his hands.

Kirika smiled as her mounds heaved over Naruto's body while he groped her chest and he rammed his erection into her womanhood. It banged and thrashed against her tunnels while she rode him.

Naruto's growth rumbled inside Kirika's warmth as he jetted his hips upright and one could very well hear the sounds of flesh hitting flesh outside the sauna. At this rate, Kirika didn't know if Naruto or the sauna was making her sweat as much.

The blonde lustfully growled as Kirika's massive breasts heaved in his hands and he sat up to place his mouth on her tit. She purred as he suckled her nipple and fondled her mound while his length struck the inside of her stomach.

Kirika moaned with Naruto as their hips worked together in an energy-charged sync as they pleasured one another and she ran her fingers through his hair. He released her tit and their lips sealed in another kiss.

Her purple eyes found his shimmering cerulean eyes as their tongues violently and immediately slobbered on one another. Naruto and Kirika moaned in their kiss while she placed her hands on the back of his head.

Naruto's fingers massaged and squeezed Kirika's quaking globes as her pussy grinded his hilt as it flew into her wetness. As he toyed with her breasts, her walls grew tighter on his cock and it started twitching as a result.

Despite knowing what was ahead of them, Naruto and Kirika only temporarily broke their kiss to trace each other's lips with their tongues before reuniting in a slobbering kiss. He freed Kirika's right breast and gave her peach a firm squeeze as she thrust down onto his manhood.

She broke the kiss to mew at this action before he planted his mouth on the other bud and rub his lips together on it. This influenced her to lift her jiggling mound and lick her nub while Naruto groped her rear.

Naruto groped Kirika's body as he suckled her tit while ramming his cannon into her womanhood and she moaned as she rubbed her tongue against her bud. She moaned as her lover's fueled hips pounded his glory into her wetness and her eyes glistened with unmatched lust from his mighty impacts.

As he suckled her tit, he groaned as his balls grew tighter as he shot his tower into Kirika and she brought down her wetness onto it before neither could take anymore. The purple-haired beauty's tightness squeezed Naruto's tower and she loudly moaned as his semen burst out of her pussy while simultaneously filling up her womb.

She smiled as they came and she panted once he finally ceased releasing his fluids into her. Kirika rested against Naruto and chuckled before kissing his lips.

"How was that, Kirika-hime?" Naruto asked and Kirika grinned as she lifted herself off his manhood; only to turn around and sit back on it. She started bucking her hips and her lover groaned from this.

"Supercharged like you are, so don't stop just yet." Kirika moaned before Naruto gripped the underside of her legs and stood up while thrusting into her core. She closed her eyes and moaned with a lustful smile on her face as Naruto jerked his crotch upright to send his member packing into her heated entrance.

Kirika's breasts jiggled about freely as Naruto pounded into her womanhood and despite how wet her body was from sweating from the previous round of sex, he hadn't a problem holding onto her legs. He licked Kirika's nape as he slammed his tower into her pussy and she bucked her hips to grind him.

Naruto huskily growled as he ran his length into Kirika's moist caverns and rubbed against them while he started licking her earlobe. The hot blush remained on her face as Naruto's manhood pounded into her warmth and she moaned as her breasts jiggled about freely.

She thrust her warmth down onto Naruto's erection as it surged up into wet, tight core and he crouched slightly. Kirika caught onto what Naruto was doing and carefully placed her feet on his thighs; managing to balance herself well enough for him to seize her breasts.

Naruto addictively rubbed and squeezed them together while jerking his manhood into her warmth. Kirika's eyes snapped open from the intense pleasure running through her body as Naruto jetted his member into her tightness.

He buried his fingers into the warmth yet wet flesh as he massaged them while thundering his hilt into her body. Kirika's smile spread across her face as she turned her head and hung her tongue out for Naruto to start licking in an animalistic fashion.

Then, Kirika moaned as their release splashed out of her onto the floor and drained down his hilt. She panted as she came and Naruto sat back before Kirika kissed him and leaned close.

"Let's try something else, Naruto." Kirika said before whispering in his ear and he grinned at his beloved while she stood. The blonde did the same as he spread her cheeks and rubbed his cum drenched member on her rectum.

Kirika lowly moaned at this before Naruto reclaimed his hold of her globes and gave her cheek a tender kiss while slowly entering her rear once her rectum was lathered properly with his semen. His cock entered her ass and she loudly moaned while adjusting to it.

Once she had done so, Naruto slowly started to pound his erection into her rear and she moaned as he reached down to start rubbing his hand on her folds. Kirika's breasts bobbed and jiggled over the floor as Naruto rammed his cannon into her rectum and groped her.

Naruto and Kirika looked at each other's eyes while he ran his manhood into her before kissing and she took his place of rubbing her pussy. With that done, he massaged and toyed with her mounds while his length stirred the inside of her plump rear.

Blue and purple eyes never left one another as Kirika's fingers entered her womanhood and rubbed her walls as Naruto's hilt rumbled the inside of her rear. They moaned into each other's mouths and whacked their tongues against one another as he groped her nonstop.

His hilt thrashed and rammed into Kirika's rear as he rutted his hips forward. This sensation was new to the purple-haired club leader but she certainly enjoyed it to the point where her eyes nearly rolled back into her skull and watered with ecstasy as the only thought going through her mind was Naruto's length hitting the inside of her.

Sweat ran down Naruto's skull and Kirika's free hand stroked his whiskers as he slammed his cock into her ass before he finally came within her rear. At the same time, her fluids drained out her pussy and ran down her thighs.

Naruto sat back down with Kirika and even after lifting her ass (which still had the blonde's semen oozing out of it), the young lovers never broke their kiss as they sat in the sauna.

_Years later_

"Hey, Mom?" said a girl with purple-hair and blue eyes asked Kirika, who was licking a popsicle.

"Yes, Saeko?" Kirika sweetly said to her daughter.

"How good a swimmer is Dad?" the girl, Saeko, asked.

"He's something in the water." Kirika smiled.

"Like what?" said another girl with blonde hair and violet-blue eyes, Kushina, asked.

"Oh, Naruto." Kirika said to Naruto, who was resting in a nearby hammock.

"Yes, Kirika-hime?" Naruto asked.

"The girls want to know your swimming skills." Kirika said and Naruto chuckled.

"This way, girls." Naruto said to his daughters as he headed to the backyard pool to display his swimming skills to them and Kirika looked on smiling.

* * *

There you have; Naruto and the crazy yet sexy woman known as Kirika. The next woman in the following installment will be Lin Grace and I had call the CEO as such since I don't know her actual name.

My student **_DarkChild316 _**unknowingly had a hand in this story by showing me Chris Benoit and John Cena messing with Paul Heyman by feeding him soap which influenced the scene where Naruto and Kirika torment the CEO for revenge by feeding her vanilla pudding.

Since Kirika is the breakout character of her show, I named one of her daughters after Saeko Busujima, the break-out character of **_HOTD _**(**_Highschool of the Dead_**). It was sure fun having Kirika mercilessly tease Naruto but that's her character so my hands are tied.

So, enjoy reading and see you next time!


End file.
